


Dreams

by Nightmare_insomnia



Series: Renegades One-Shots [5]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_insomnia/pseuds/Nightmare_insomnia





	Dreams

_ Blood. So much blood. It was on the walls, on the ceiling, on her face, on the bodies splayed across the floor. A man stood over them, face blank of nothing but determination. To finish the job. To kill them all. Nova was running, gunshots echoing through her brain.  _

Bang. _ Her mother on the ground, wheezing and choking as the life drained from her body.   _

Bang.  _ Her father collapsed over her mother’s dead body.  _

_ She ran. Into the apartment, past the doors, into her room, into her closet. She crouched there, gasping, holding back the torrent of sobs threatening to spill out of her.  _

_ Evie. She’d forgotten her sister.  _

Bang.  _ A final gunshot. The last piece of Nova’s heart, crushed, like a soda can under a tire. They were all gone.  _

Bang.

Bang.

Bang. 

 

***

“NO!” Nova bolted up and screamed. It quickly died in her lungs, however, when she noticed her surroundings. Max Everhart was peering at her, hand outstretched as if to help her. Adrian was kneeling over her. Sweet, handsome, brilliant Adrian Everhart. His face was blank as he stared at her. Nova was gasping, her shoulders shaking, as the tears that had threatened to spill out in her dream finally overtook her. She let the tears flow freely, as she covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out the gunshots that still blasted through her head. 

“Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!” She whispered, sure no one else could hear her. But Adrian did. 

“Nova, you-you’re Nightmare.” It wasn’t a question. His voice was hard, but as she opened her eyes, blinking away the tears, there was a softness his eyes she hadn’t expected. “Are you okay?” He whispered. 

“Never again. I will never close my eyes again. Not for any reason.” Max’s face paled. 

“Oh gods, Nova, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you- they brought me out to lure you in here and capture you, then put you to sleep with the power I absorbed from you.” She glanced at him, then back at the floor. “Never again.” She broke down again, unable to ignore the gunshots still ricocheting in her brain. 

A pair of arms wrapped around her. She had felt those arms before. Adrian pulled her into him, tucking her head against his chest as she sobbed into his shirt.   
“You’re okay. The bullets aren’t real, it’s all in your head. You’re okay.” He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed his hand in circles around her back, and slowly rocked back and forth, soothing her like she was a baby. At any other point she would have been annoyed. She didn’t know why he was helping her, she was the very thing he was fighting with all his heart against. But for now, she would take it. Any last minute with the Adrian she loved, before he hated her. And he would, soon. 

A thinner pair of arms wrapped around them both, and a small voice whispered in her ear, ”I’m so sorry, Nova. Thank you for trying to save me.” Adrian’s head whipped up. “Nightmare didn’t try to kill you? But- she was leaning over you with blood all over her!” Nova shuddered. 

Max looked up. “No, it was Genissa Clark! I thought everyone knew. Nova pulled out the pike and knocked out Frostbite to try to save me.” Adrian stared down at Nova, who was still shaking, her head in his chest, refusing to look at either of them. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “ _ Thank you.”  _  He kissed the top of her head, and held her tightly against him. Her sobs slowly receded, leaving only Nova Artino, safe in his arms, fast asleep. 


End file.
